


The scorge of the south

by iiLinii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Murder, Other, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLinii/pseuds/iiLinii
Summary: a short fic from when Muriel was a gladiator





	The scorge of the south

Loud. 

They’re always so loud. 

how can anyone even hear themselves think in a place like this? Are they even thinking? in all this senseless violence, it didn’t seem so.  
Muriel resented every moment he spent in this place. He didn’t have much of a choice though. The crowed roared in equal parts excitement & hatred, lord how they scowled at him. It’s enough to send him skittering off into the woods, never to show himself in public again. oh well, he’ll cry about it latter. But now? Now he had a fight to win. Another crimson stain on his crippled sense of humanity. 

His newest opponent. No. Victim he thought to himself, was scarcely a challenge in stature let alone enthusiasm. He didn’t look to be much older than 16 which only made things feel that much worse. And to top it all off he was shacking profusely. He kept fumbling & dropping his twins daggers to the ground, skin whiter than a phantom from fear.

Muriel didn’t want to think about what he was tasked with. Didn’t want to take in the full weight of being this poor boys undertaker. His murderer. He steeled his gaze & swung his axe, slash after slash. The boy was nimble however douching & dodging, jumping & rolling.  
This fight was tacking much longer than Muriels usual battles, he could hear Lucio’s increasingly impatient voice call out from his lavish seat. 

“What are you waiting for?! Finish that runt already! Bash his puny skull in!” 

Muriels hands shook. His heart pounded in its home in his chest. He can’t let himself think about what he’s about to do, he just can’t! His hands finally snag the boy by the wrist, & Muriel throws him to the ground with a resounding thud. 

His heart is aching in his chest, drowned out by the cheers of the coliseum. He tries to ignore the pain as he sinks his weighty foot into the boys chest. But then they make eye contact. He can see the fear in his eyes. He can see. He can hear as the boy whimpers out a shakey 

“please”. 

Then he swings his axe down. 

He sees red.

He can feel nothing but apathy as he mindlessly returns to the armory, the crowds curses behind him.


End file.
